


A World Made For Men

by Iphigenia0Ioanna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brief Mentions of Incest, F/M, Female Hyuuga Neji, Female Inuzuka Kiba, Female Nara Shikamaru, Female Uchiha Itachi, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Female Umino Iruka, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iphigenia0Ioanna/pseuds/Iphigenia0Ioanna
Summary: Some know exactly what world they live in.And others learn harder.





	1. Sasuke Uchiha

Chapter 1:  **Sasuke Uchiha: Birth of an Heir**

Her mothers cries filled the room. Her father wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He was silent, and he tried, tried hard, but tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

Instead of feeling the joy a mother should while holding her baby for the first time, Uchiha Mikoto was overcome with a the sense of despair.

She had given birth, to a girl, _**again**_.

They warned her, Fugaku, his parents, the elders, they all had warned her. Warning that if she failed once again, if she fails to bare a son, then not only will Fugaku go on to marry someone else, someone who could give him a son, she, with her daughters, would be executed.

Fugaku would be arriving soon with his family any moment. Her mind swirled, her body fell numb, deaths cool, thin, fingers traveled from her torso, slowly up to her neck, where they tightened. She gasped, almost screamed, she wrapped her fingers around her neck, there was nothing there, yet she couldn’t seem to catch her breath. Her mother and father came to her side, trying to calm her.

She couldn't to get a grip, all she could think was the end, end of her life, and the end of children's lives. She had never felt more like a failure, she failed her children, she lead them to their graves.

She cursed the clan, cursed her husbands very name, for taking away the happiness she should be able to feel on this day.

But, that’s when something snapped within her.

She forcefully pulled herself back, shaking her head to get out the damning thoughts, she can’t sit and panic when her children’s lives are at stake. She would not allow this to be the end, for her or her daughters. She’ll do whatever it takes to protect them. Looking at her father and mother, she told them that she had a plan, but she needs their help for it be pulled off successfully. Her parents exchanged looks at one another before nodding and coming closer to their daughter to hear what she had to say.

She proposed her scheme to them, and with time ticking down to the last second, they all went into action quickly.

Her father and mother hurried out of the room, her mother ran to the front of the hospital to be there to greet Fugaku and his parents, and to cause a distraction for a few moments while her father tried to find a doctor.

Her father found the nearest doctor, got down on his knees to where he was practically kissing their feet, begging them to please save his daughters life, begging them to lie about his granddaughters gender. He cried that this was the only way to save their lives, throwing out any price.

This wasn’t the first time the doctor had come across a similar scenario; the father and mother from a clan that had a daughter, or the mother of the child, or the grandparents, he’s seen it all, begging at his feet to say the female child had died. This was the first time he had been asked to fake the child’s gender, he found that interesting, yet stupid.

All doctors in the maternity ward have or will be in the same situation that he is currently in, and in the end, they do the same.

They go through with it.

The man thanked him, thanked him from the bottom of his heart, but he didn’t have time to show his gratitude to the full extent, he had to get back to his daughter. They both rushed back to the room to get everything ready.

Fugaku had arrived with both his parents a little later than expected, her mother thanked the heavens for that, knowing it was just enough time for the other part of the plan to be complete. She greeted them politely, chatting for a minute before they insisted they wanted to see the baby. She walked them to the room very slowly, giving more time if needed for any loose ends to be tied.

When they reached the door, she swallowed down her bone dry throat, hoping none of them noticed her sweaty palms as she reached for the knob with her shaky hand. She prayed to every God she knew, as she creaked open the door steadily, her heart beating as it never had before.

Inside she saw her daughter holding a baby, wrapped up in a blue blanket, her husband standing besides the doctor with a smile on his face. Relief washed over her as the doctor congratulated all them on their baby boy.

Fugaku held his child, feeling the pride and joy of finally being blessed with a son. He named him Naming him Sasuke. He pulled his wife close, kissing her lovingly on the forehead, the most love she has felt from him these past months. Tears run down her own cheeks, happy that her plan had worked, and that her babies were going to be safe.

Her parents held each other close, relived that their daughter was going to be okay. Though, that joy seemed to be tainted when they doctor leaned in, whispering in his ear “I’ll be waiting to discuss a price.", before walking out of the room. His stomach sank, and as he looked at his grandson, he no longer felt what he did.

 

* * *

 

Life did not get easier.

Mikoto would be from then on burdened by her lie. Each day her secret could be discovered, each day living with death looming in the corners of her eyes. Death was waiting, waiting for her to slip, waiting for something to go wrong, waiting for someone to find out.

She had to set up strict rules that Sasuke had to follow, so that he would never find out the truth, and neither will anyone else. When Sasuke was younger, she refused for anyone other than her mother and father to ever change Sasuke, never Fugaku's mother, never Fugaku's father. Whenever Sasuke's diaper was dirty, her godmother or godfather would offer to change him, she never allowed them. They would ask to watch Sasuke, but she would always say no. Every night, she would cry softly as her husband slept, it was the only way to release what she felt inside. She heard what her clan members would say, she knew that they believed her to be an obsessive and crazy women, pushing her child's grandparents away. She never wanted this to happen, she never wanted to become this, a frantic women who couldn't hold her own weight.

It was like she didn't even know herself anymore.

But she knows, she knows, that if her godparents found out, that was it, her children were dead.

Despite her odd behavior, no one ever tried to investigate. Not the elders, not her godparents, they all only whispered behind her back. Fugaku never realized her behavior, he was too blinded by the fact he was gifted with a son to care.

She could take it. She could take her husbands ignorance, she could handle the gossip. She could handle being a stranger in her own clan. She knew what she did was for her children, and she would live with death stalking her, live with people speaking ill of her, over and over again. She'd do it for eternity, she'd do it for her children.

Even if she knew that, even if she knew, when she would look at Sasuke, and he would smile back, her heart would feel sick. She knew what she was doing horribly wrong, making her child into something they weren't. Each day, she watched him live a lie, a lie she created. She'd lay awake in bed, starring at the ceiling, wondering if this was truly better than death.

She felt like fessing up, she no longer feared death, she hated seeing her child this way. She did what she did to protect them, yet she was hurting one of them.

For once, she felt as if she had made the wrong choice.

Again, she felt like a failure to her children.

And for once in her life, she didn't know what to do.

She had no plan.

Nothing, no one, could help her.

She cursed the man that she shared a bed with, she scorned her clan. They took her child’s life away, forcing her to feed endless lies to her child, making her bend and twist her child into something they weren’t. 

And, in the end, that is what happened. She made her child become someone they weren't, someone they could _never_ be. 

She'll watch, she'll weep in the heavens above, watching the storm she created, turn into a disaster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hello! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!


	2. Kiss of Death

Chapter 2: _The Kiss of Death!_  

 

The sun shined into the classroom full of excited chatty pre-teens. Naruto sat his desk, chin on the wood, with a smile going from ear to ear. He was excited, he was finally graduating! He could hardly contain himself, he’s going to be out of this classroom and be out in the world doing awesome shinobi stuff! He giggled, shifting in his seat, he could hardly wait! He wanted to kick some ass! 

While he was happy, he couldn’t ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Today, was also the day where teams would be decided. That made his mind race, just who he’d be paired with? The boy turned his head to look behind him, taking a moment to survey his fellow classmates. His eyes immediately landed on Shikamaru and Chouji. He really hopes, at the very least, one of them is on his team. They’re the two that have been the nicest to him throughout the years, they played with each other on the playground a lot when they were younger. And even now, they still hung out every once in a while. 

At the least, one of them on his team he decided. 

His eyes then shifted to Kiva, and a chill ran down his spin. She is…scary to say the least. Nice, but scary. She was also one that had been really nice to him, someone else he considered a friend, Akamaru too. They played together a lot when they were younger, he still has a lot of bruises from then because she played rough, still does. She did get sent to the principles office a lot for sending people to the nurses office, and punching girls. They deserved it though, they were talking about her, and that one girl  _did_ dare her to punch her. 

And that girl would be Ino. Naruto would be lying if he said he didn’t laugh when Kiva punched her in the mouth, she did ask for it after all. Ino was definitely at the bottom of his list, and so is he on her list too probably. He turned to the blonde, who was busy bickering with Sakura. 

A smile crept across his lips, thinking of his crush, Sakura Haruno. He prayed that they’ll be put on the same team! So that he can finally show her just how cool he really is! 

Though, with the thought of the love of his life came the awful thought thought of someone else. Someone that made his smile turn down in almost an instant. Someone who made him bare his teeth. Someone who filled him with absolute rage. 

The class crush,  **Sasuke Uchiha**. 

He looked at the snarky bastard who sat behind him, glaring intensely. Despite his blazing gaze, the bastard never opened his eyes! He just thinks he’s so much better than everyone, always in his own world, ignoring everyone. Ignoring all the attention he got. Ignoring all the attention that he didn’t deserve! Doesn’t he understand just how lucky he is?! Of course he doesn’t! Because he’s Sasuke Uchiha. And no amount of attention he gets, or who he gets it from, is good enough. 

He let a growl, how much he’d love to put the bastard in his place. He’s tried, for the all the years they’ve been in the same class. But the boys ego is so big, it’ll never be knocked down. 

A whole group of girls surrounded Sasuke like moths to a light. He couldn’t take it anymore! Hopping out of his seat, he landed right in front of the ugly bastard, staring into his black— _soulless_ —eyes. Their eyes connected, glare to glare, a blaze sparked between them as their hatred seeped. 

But, before he could say anything epic to get all the girls to chase after him, tragedy struck. 

“Ahh, you two! Always fighting!” he kid behind him joked, slapping him on the back. 

Before he could think, or have any reaction, his feet slipped from under him. He blinked, and when they opened, he was close to the bastard, too close. His mind hadn’t fully caught up, but when everything snapped into place, he couldn’t. He’s lip to lip with the idiot! A roar filled the classroom.

They both pulled away as fast as lightning, holding their throats as they choked. The bastards lips must be laced with poison because he could hardly breath! Just when he thought that was the worst of it all, an aura of rage was placed on his back. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned around. His blood ran cold when he saw the army girls behind him, he tried to get a word out, but a rain of fists met him. He let out a dreadful screech that fell on deaf ears. 

 _ **“WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!”**_ a voice boomed through the chaos, making everyone freeze, and turn to the door. There, stood their instructor, Iruka-sensei. She had her hands on her hips, giving a look Naruto knew all too well. 

“N-naruto—!” a poor fool started, but was interrupted by the roar of thunder. 

 _ **“EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR SEATS, NOW!”**_  everyone, in a blink of an eye, was back in their seats, as if they never left. Except for him, he was dead on the floor. Not only from the bruises, they did hurt, but from the kiss. The poison was spreading all throughout his body, he can feel his slowly organs failing. “Naruto!” he heard his sensei shout, “That means you too!” 

“I’m dying sensei…” he mumbled into the wood. 

 “Stop being so dramatic! Go to your seat!” when he didn’t say anything due to the poison getting to his brain he heard a growl. “Naruto…” Iruka grit, that’s when he knew that there were no more games. He practically flew into a seat, which happened to be right besides the bastard. He glanced over, giving a glare and a growl. Iruka sighed, “I don’t know what happened in here, and frankly, I don’t want to. You all are going to be the future shinobi of Konoha, start acting like it!” they all said in unison ‘yes, Iruka-sensei’. “Good, now, back to the purpose of today. Today, I’ll be assigning your teams.” she glanced down at the papers in front of her. “Now, for the first team, Team 7…” he could feel his heart rate increase, mind almost forgetting what had happened just moments earlier. 

 _‘Sakura! Please! Let Sakura be on my team!’_  

“Sakura Haruno,” he bit his lip. “Naruto Uzumaki,” his heart leapt into his throat, and he jumped up out of his seat, hands raised in victory, ignoring how Sakura’s head sank. “And, Sasuke Uchiha.” he fell back into his seat, head slamming to the wood with a defeated sigh, ignoring the cry of happiness from Sakura. 

He couldn’t help but let out a growl, shooting up once again, pointing to the moron in the seat next to him. “Iruka-sensei! Why do I have to be on a team with this bastard!” 

 Iruka crossed her arms over her chest. “Because Naruto, Sasuke had the best grades in the class. You on the other hand, had the worst!” the class erupted into laughter. He sat down, broken and defeated, arms crossed over his chest with a pout. He couldn’t even listen to the other teams announced, he was too busy thinking just how he was going to out shine the Uchiha, so that he could capture the heart of Sakura! 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe this…” he grumbled out, as he walked besides Shikamaru after class was dismissed under a yellow and orange sky. Anytime he ever had any type of problem, the one person he could always grieve to was her, and then they’d grieve together. Misery loves company, after all. “I can’t believe I got paired with that stupid asshole…” 

 He heard the girl next to him sigh “And I got paired with Ino, what a drag…” she shoved her hands into the pockets of her black pants. “I can’t stand the girly-girl type…I would have preferred Kiva or Hinata…how annoying…” 

“At  _least_ you got Chouji…” he pointed out. 

“I guess you’re right about that…” the two let out a sigh. They walked in silence, then Naruto noticed a smirk curving on Shikamaru’s lips. “Well, look on the bright side, you’re a team with your  _boyfriend_.” that word almost exploded his ear drums.

He let out a scream. “THAT KISS WAS AN ACCIDENT! AND YOU KNOW IT!” 

“Sure, sure, but tell me this; did his lips taste as dreamy as all the girls says~” 

“No! In fact, they actually tasted like–NOT THAT I REMEMBER WHAT THEY TASTE LIKE!” 

“Mmm, I think you do…” 

“NO! I DON’T! I DEFIANTLY _**DON'T** _REMEMBER THAT THEY TASTE LIKE JASMINE TEA!” he shouted, then realizing his mistake, but it was all too late for take backs. He walked right into her trap, damn girls and their mind games! 

“Jasmine tea, huh?” Shikamaru chuckled. 

“Why did you wanna know so bad? You like him or something?”

“Oh please, boys are troublesome…” she grumbled, letting out another sigh before stopping. “Well, I’ve got to get going. I can’t be late, or my mom will chew my ear off…” 

“Alright, I’ll see ya.“ she was getting ready to walk off, but stopped again before getting too far.

“Oh, before I forget. Me and Chouji are going to get barbecue later tonight, wanna come?” 

“Ahh, I would, but me and Iruka-sensei usually go out to Ichiraku’s today, so maybe another time.” he explained, rubbing the back of his head, Shikamaru gave a small smile. 

“I see, well, I’ll see you around, Naruto.” she raised her one hand as she walked off. 

_____________

 

“Sensei!” he whined as they walked home after ramen. “I still can’t believe you put me on a team with Sasuke!” 

“You should try to be nicer to him, Naruto.” Iruka said, looking down at him. 

“Why should I…” 

“Because…well…Sasuke…Sasuke doesn’t have many friends…and–”

“Sounds like his problem and not mine…” he cut in. 

“All I’m saying is, keep an open mind about people, they just might suprise you. You might end up becoming friends with him.” he could practically laugh at that.

“Yeah…friends with that bastard…that’s a classic…”

“Well, you are on the same team now. You have to get along with him one way or another. And you never know,” Iruka smirked. “You might become…more than friends.” 

He blinked at her, then her words transferred to his brain, and his whole face became red. “KAAAAAAYYYYY?????” he screamed so loud all the neighboring villages could hear. 

“I’m just saying~” she teased. “You did kiss him…” 

“It was an accident!” 

“Sure, sure~” 

“He’s a boy!” 

“So? You can like a boy. And what are you saying? You’d like him if her were a girl~?” she winked at him. 

“I’d never like that bastard! Even if he were a girl!” he growled.”…he’d be an ugly girl anyway…” he mumbled under his breath. 

“Naruto!” 

“And I’d never date him! Even if he’s the last person on earth!” he shouted up to the sky, both hands raised up, balled into fists, tarring off into the distance in front of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Thank you all so much once more for coming back and reading this!


	3. Rings on Small Fingers

Chapter 3: Rings on Small Fingers 

 

“We thank you, Hatake-san, for coming at such a short notice.” the older man in the middle spoke. “But we needed your approval before we can make a decisions.” he raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s all this about?” he asked, scanning the three older men in front of him. 

He had been summoned to have a meeting with the Council, which was something he couldn’t figure. The Council dealt with the village’s decisions and politics, what does that have to with him?

“It’s about the Uchiha.”

His eye narrowed. “What do I have to do with Sasuke?” 

“Since he passed to genin, he is now under your care. With that being said, the Uchiha has no parents, no relatives, now that he is on your team, your are like his guardian.” his eyebrow couldn’t go any higher than it already was. He’s only known Sasuke a couple days, calling himself his “guardian” seemed a bit of a stretch. He’s not his sensei to be his father, or guardian, or whatever, he’s his sensei to get him ready for the shinobi world. 

“Where is this going…” 

“We need your approval for the Uchiha to get married.” 

“Married? At his age?” 

“It was a tradition for the Uchiha to marry young. When the Uchiha joined the Land of Fire, the only way we could get them to compromise was if we allowed for this tradition to continue. While the majority of the Uchiha might no longer be with us, we must keep to the terms we agreed to.” 

“Who will Sasuke be married to exactly?” 

“Arika Uchuu.” 

‘Uchuu?’ the thought, becoming more and more lost as this conversation continued. 

“I thought that the Uchuu were enemies of the Leaf…” ‘enemies’, that was a bit much, but the Uchuu defiantly didn’t want to be apart of the Land of Fire. They made it clear with each peace treaty they refused. It was…suspicious to say the least, that they suddenly would agree to a marriage. 

“That is true, but we have come to a compromise at long last.”

“Through an arranged marriage? That seems a bit dated…” 

“It may be, though it was the only agreement we could come to. We just need your approval, Hatake-san.” 

“Why the Uchuu?” 

“The Uchuu are the closest relative to the Uchiha, if one day the Uchiha boy wants to revive his clan, this will be the easiest way. This way, his future children will have a higher chance of possessing the Sharingan.” that did make sense, he had heard Sasuke mumble about wanting to revive his clan, so this actually might be for the best.

Sasuke will probably move on one day to become a jounin. Being a jounin is taxing, he would know, he won’t have time to sit down and get to know a women, most of his time will be dedicated to missions. “Keep in mind, an alliance with the Uchuu would be the best for the Uchiha, and the village.” 

He didn’t have to think too long or hard about his decision. “I don’t see the problem, its fine by me.” he answered, in his usual monotone. 

“Thank you, Hatake-san for joining us on such a short notice. You are dismissed now.” all the elder men bowed, as did he, before he got up and exited the room. 

* * *

 

He knows he should probably go to his team, who’s been waiting since early morning, but he just wants to take his time and get lost on the road of life for awhile. 

He walked down the crowded streets of Konoha, hands shoved in his pockets, eyes focused downward on the road in front of him. He thought about a lot of things, and nothing at the same time. His empty thoughts captivated him to the point he didn’t even realize someone was calling his name. 

“Kakashi-san!” a voice called behind him, making him stop and look over his shoulder. 

He saw a rather short women, with bronze skin, and short brown hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail, running up to him. If it weren’t for the typical uniform almost all shinobi wear, he would have mistaken her for a civilian. Kakashi had no idea who this women was, he tried to tried to think, yet her face still didn’t ring any bells for him. He knows they’ve met, but still can’t put a name to a face. 

“I’m sorry to bother you,” she said politely once she caught up with him, her words heavy as she tried to catch her breath. “But I need to speak with you, do you have a moment?” 

He was so caught up I trying to figure out who this women was, that he practically didn’t hear what she asked. 

“Um, yes, yes! Of course…” he said as he snapped himself out of studying her face, it was just that scar across her nose…

She smiled gratefully at him. “Oh good! Do you mind if I walk with you?” 

“Sure.” he shrugged, and they both began walking to no destination as he wasn’t really planning on walking anywhere in particular. For the first couple of minutes, it was silent between them. He could feel that she was nervous, that’s something he’s use to, people were often intimidated by the fact he was a jounin. 

“I wanted to ask you about Sasuke.” she said, turning her head to look at him. 

He raised an eyebrow. ‘Sasuke?’ he thought. ‘Why would she be concerned about–‘ 

That’s when it clicked. 

This women was their old sensei, Iruka Umino. 

“I wanted to know–which I’m sure you did–but I just wanted to be sure…” she rambled. “I…just wanted to be sure you turned down the marriage.” 

He was slightly taken back, she really came to find him about that? Why would she care? Sasuke isn’t her student anymore. And how did she even find out? 

He knows that his silence wasn’t comforting, he saw from the corner of his eye her eyebrow raise, and a frown forming on her lips. “You did say no, didn’t you?”

His eyes focused on the sky above, he shrugged. “I said it was fine.”

The others steps halted, he took two more before turning to see why she stopped. She stood with her hands clenched at her sides, eyes narrowed. “What?” she asked, not hiding how appalled she is. 

He only stared at her, standing in his normal slouch, not minding the glares or tone. “I don’t see a problem with it.” 

“ _‘Don’t see a problem’_ –how could you not see a problem?! Sasuke is only a child!” 

“Listen,” he began sternly, straightening his posture. “Sasuke is going to become a jounin, he won’t have time to find a women to settle down with. He possess skills that we can’t let die, skills that can help the village, but I guess I shouldn’t expect a  _teacher_ to understand.”

He watched as her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes closed, and she took in a deep breath. He didn’t know what she was doing, until before he even registered, she was standing inches from his chest. Despite her being rather short, barely coming up to his chin, he couldn’t help, but take a few steps back. 

She gave him a cold look. “I don’t care what rank you are, what you’ve done, who you were, or who you have killed. I will do whatever it takes to stop this.” she promised, fire burning in her words. She stood there for one more moment, making sure that he understood, before storming away. 

He watched her push through the crowd with a bored eye. “Feisty.” he sneered, pulling out his favorite book from his pocket. 

He started up his stroll once again, trying to enjoy his dirty novel, yet he couldn’t even process the words. 

His mind was too busy thinking of that women.

* * *

 

He showed up even later to meet his team, much later than he was planning, but he had to burn off some steam. That women…Kakashi doesn’t know, doesn’t know why he’s angry. He doesn’t get why those women’s words are affecting to this much, why they’re sticking with him the way they are .  

He sat up in a tree branch, watching, or trying to watch, Naruto and Sasuke spar. It wasn’t hard to guess who was winning. Sasuke, unlike his other two teammates, possessed skill. He’s advanced for a genin, not quite a chuunin, he did lack some necessary skills, he definitely needed to work on teamwork. Other than that, he was almost the perfect shinobi. 

His gut clenched. 

Normally, people say follow your gut, yet he....

It is true, Sasuke is just a child, he shouldn’t even be thinking of marriage, but he _has_ to think about marriage. He’s the last of his clan, last to possess the Sharingan, he _needs_ to think about the future.

He knows he’s right, he knows he’s doing the right thing, he knows what’s best for the village. 

Then  _why_ …why couldn’t he…

He cursed that women for getting in his head. 

* * *

 

Later in the day, he wrote a letter to the Council saying that he's changed his mind, and he'll have to think about everything more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I've been gone for a while and I apologize, I've been...well...lazy...
> 
> But I was also really stuck on what I wanted to do for this chapter, and I know a lot of you probably want Sasuke's POV, but I assure you it is coming soon! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THE ORIGINAL WORK!!!
> 
> I AM PRACTICALLY IN TEARS OMG!
> 
> BUT THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING!


End file.
